


all I can taste is this moment

by sinway



Series: iris [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, I'm trying my best, Luxury, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also taeyong's knees are precious, i don't know how to tag sorry, just jaeyong with their immeasurable love in a big ass mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinway/pseuds/sinway
Summary: Their love is on a completely different level.





	all I can taste is this moment

**Author's Note:**

> before you read please listen to 'Iris' covered by Sleeping With Sirens

After a long and tiring negotiation Jaehyun comes home around midnight and lets his driver off work. He finally climbs the wide stairs of a two-storey family mansion. The man is pretty tired, so he refuses his dinner and makes all the servants go to rest as well. He is not up to food now, as he has a completely different purpose.

His purpose’s name is Lee Taeyong, the heir of no less wealth than the Jung family, but Jaehyun doesn’t care about money. This boy is the special for him. No, he hasn’t got the third eye or anything else, he’s just… the incarnation of art? Accustomed to a life of luxury since his childhood, he has grown up not arrogant, bitchy, capricious and fastidious, but gentle and sophisticated. He resembles a tropical flower which needs to be protected, cherished, infinitely loved, pampered and exalted. He must be showered with diamonds, pearls and precious stones wrapped in the silk more subtle than butterfly's wings, just because any priceless diamond or masterpiece is a cheap stuff compared to Taeyong. Jaehyun spares no expense to always remember how precious he is. Taeyong knows it and pays back with all his love, but not for jewelries with a seven-figure price tag. Their love is as pure as it can be, and the luxuries are just a daily routine that is usual for them as complaints about the lack of money are usual for the middle class.  


Jaehyun looks up for Taeyong in every room on the second floor and finally finds him napping on the sofa in the library with an open book left on his chest. He is wearing his favorite robe of Chinese silk barely covering his knees and making Jaehyun’s heart flutter in awe. Jaehyun unbuttons his shirt and undoes the cufflinks leaving them on a coffee table. He carefully sits down on the very edge of the sofa and covers Taeyong’s knees with his palms caressing them with the thumbs. He leaves a few soft kisses on each of them and nuzzles them sniffing the delicate fragrance, Taeyong’s after-bath scent, of flower petals and exotic oils. The boy is already awake looking at Jaehyun with a little smile on his lips. Jaehyun breathes in the oil fragrance mixed with the scent of delicate skin. The man closes his eyes and exhales, “I missed you so much”. He kisses the knee, then Taeyong’s hand reaches his cheek, and he leans toward it ticklingly breathing out into the palm.

“Shall we go to sleep?” Taeyong murmurs.

Jaehyun catches the caressing hand kissing blue tangled veins on the wrist and a tiny mole near the middle finger.

“No, _you_ won’t _go_ anywhere”, he keeps Taeyong’s wrist free putting the book from his chest on the coffee table. Then he picks Taeyong up as if he weighs nothing and carries him bridal-style to the bedroom kissing a few times.

Jaehyun lays Taeyong carefully on the king-size bed kissing him gently, then leaves to take his clothes off and comes back to climb on the top of the boy immediately leaning in for a kiss. Taeyong embraces and gets him closer smiling into the kiss and running his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, tickling with his thumb behind the ear. Jaehyun grins and breaks the kiss, moving down to touch the neck and inhaling a most favorite scent in his life, kissing every inch of delicate skin. Taeyong sinks into all-consuming tenderness that wraps them like a warm honey abolishing the concept of time and leaving only the two of them and their immeasurable love for each other, the feeling of lips on skin and the hearts trembling in their chests.

Jaehyun’s hands slide down to the belt of Taeyong’s silk robe undressing him and exposing his honey skin. He runs his hands over the slender body and showers it with dozens of tender kisses as light as a feather. Taeyong doesn’t resist to the actions of the hands neither when they take his only piece of clothing off, nor when they gently spread his legs, because he knows that Jaehyun isn’t going to force him into anything without his will. Jaehyun doesn't need sex now, not at all. He is in need of an essential physical contact: to hug, to caress, to kiss, to touch; to show that Taeyong is his sweetheart, how much he loves and appreciates him, even though they both know their feelings for each other are impossible to express neither with words, nor with actions and gifts, nor with salvation of the whole world. Their love is on a completely different level which can’t be comprehended by anyone but them, a unique chemistry unknown to the science.

Jaehyun covers his thighs with kisses down to the knees, settles between Taeyong’s legs kissing his kneecaps and stroking the skin right below them, observing the boy.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone for the whole day.”

Taeyong smiles gently in response.

“Don't apologize. I know what business is. It's okay, as you can see, I haven’t died of loneliness.”

Jaehyun leaves another kiss on the chiseled knee.

“Then I’ll take a shower and join you.”

He leaves and Taeyong gets under the blanket listening to the noise of trees outside the window falling into a half-sleep. In a dream he feels Jaehyun crawling into the bed and wrapping his hands around Taeyong’s waist so pulling him closer and pressing lips on his shoulder. Taeyong silently wishes him good night smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3  
> this is my first au in english (btw it's not my native language I speak russian and this fic was originally written in russian then I translated it for my english-speaking friend) (sorry if there are any mistakes)  
> so  
> let me know if you like it anddddd...... should I translate the second chapter? c:


End file.
